Mallory, the demon-angel-human hybrid yeah
by DanyFan123
Summary: There are angel-human hybrids and demon-human hybrids. Both are frowned upon and both are powerful. What if there are angel-demon-human hybrids? Meet Mallory, the one of many types of creatures, but she's different. The daughter of Abaddon and Michael is the most powerful of them all. What happens when she runs into the Winchesters? Rating 'M' for language and sexual scenes...
1. Chapter 1

Mallory grew up harsh. She had bible thumpers as foster parents and they abused her, day and night. She couldn't leave them, so she dealt with them. But Mallory knew she was different, she was the one they hurt the most and there has to be a reason.

In 2010 she found out why. She was hybrid. A combination of an angel, a demon, and a human. And there were many like her, considered abominations, but the parents knew they were needed. The Apocalypse was there. Those demons and angels prepared for this. Though heaven and hell were enemies, they knew it had to be done. But two, very important supernatural creatures, decided that the army of hybrids, needs a leader. All of the other children were from basic demons and basic angels. Mallory was different. Her parents were the Knight of Hell, Abaddon, and the golden boy archangel, Michael. No one would have expected this and everyone is heaven and hell saw this child, this thing that wasn't born, a threat. So when Abaddon disappeared, Mallory was only 1 month old. Abaddon took care of her, well to the best of her ability. Michael couldn't be seen with her. Demons and angels alike wanted her dead. So he put Mallory on lock-down. He hid her soul, until everyone forgot about it. Until the Apocalypse was close.

She was let go of the lock-down in 1999. She was 11 when she found of the secret. So, Mallory ran. Ran far and wide to find answers, to find other people like her. Instead, she found two hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester. They took pity, but Mallory could tell Dean couldn't stand her. That's what she planned. Mallory has a way of annoying people to death. She hid from the dozens of angels that were knocking on the Winchester's front door. Micheal, himself, visited him once. Mallory didn't hide that well that time. Hoping and praying that he would notice he didn't.

Before she caught up with the Winchesters she was terrible with her powers. But after meeting them, she got the hang of it. Mallory soon learned something else. The only thing, in the entire world that can kill her, is in both Heaven and Hell. So, Mallory vowed never to go there. It was a death sentence. And she couldn't take it.

She avoided everything, but soon she grew attached to Sam and Dean and couldn't leave them. Even after the Apocalypse was over and Michael saw her for the first time. He didn't talk to her, just looked and moved on with the battle. The last she saw of him, was Sam dragging him into the cage.

 **By the way, this is more of a prologue, the real story takes place in Season 8 when Abaddon comes back.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Mallory first met the Winchesters, the apocalypse was happening. And she was found by demons before they found her. Bones, ribs actually, they needed that to make humans to turn into demons. She was lucky they didn't drag her to hell and kill her. She was lucky that kids somehow had a missing rib with no sign of cuts to get it out reached the newspaper. She was lucky Sam and Dean noticed it. She was lucky they noticed her.

Mallory POV (When she first met Sam and Dean)

There were only six kids left who weren't at the hospital. It was manipulation that got that demon to make her do what she did. Why her? That had been her question for a long time. Then she disappeared into thin air, towards somewhere else. She had powers that she didn't know she had. She asked the demon about it and it said...

"If I tell you, you're going to have to come to hell and die."

He said it like it meant nothing. Telling a kid that if he told her who or what she was, she'd have to die. Mallory didn't really care, she hated her life. Her foster father had molested her on multiple occasions and when the mom caught them, she blamed Mallory. She blamed a kid for basically getting raped. They locked her in the basement for weeks at a time, they were cruel, horrible people. It wasn't until the FEDS came along that they cleaned up their act.

Detective What's-their-face and Detective I-don't-care-what-their-names-are, Sam and Dean, came into the house to investigate. Her foster parents acted like normal parents. However, they didn't really clean up the scars for the kids, or feed Mallory and the rest of them enough to not make them look like human skeletons.

It was obvious that they weren't really treated that well. It was obvious that they had been hit before. But still, she was 11 and even when the Winchesters were there, they still whipped them all.

It was like the 'power of Christ compels you' it was the 'Exorcist' in that house. It was absolute hell, and hopefully Mallory will never have to go back.

When Sam and Dean first arrived they asked the kids questions, well that ones that weren't in the hospital, and all of them were too busy being terrified that they were going to be next. But Mallory, well she acted like the obvious suspect. She even admitted to doing it, I believe the conversation went down like this.

"So Mallory, what can you tell me about your friends?" Sam asked.

"For starters: They aren't my friends. They are kids that I got stuck with because we all have fucked up lives with fucked up parents who can't take care of us. And secondly, It was me. I got their ribs out. Don't try to kill me there's nothing on earth that can kill me, believe me, I've tried. And so have a lot of crappy foster parents." It was simple, it was easy, and it really didn't mean anything to her. So what if they know what she did, she can get out of anything.

"Excuse me? You did that? How?" That tall one asked a lot of questions.

"I don't know... um I put my hand inside their body and pulled out a rib. Gave it to, I think it was a demon, and badaboom badabang a human is made. Like that whole 'Adam and Eve' bullshit. And soon the human turned into a demon. As for 'how' I don't know, I guess I was born with it."

They stared at her, eyes wide and mouths open. It was funny.

"Listen here, you're going to tell us exactly what's going on and what you are." The small one's voice was aggressive.

"There's a problem there: I don't really know what's going on and I have no idea what I am."

"Right? Why are you telling us this?" The small one again, that man had an attitude.

"Boredom, plus I need help. I want answers just as much as you do... but then that demon guy would kill me."

"Seriously why?" the small one is so relentless, kind of annoying.

"Ugh, because in case you haven't noticed, the apocalypse is here and heaven and/or hell needs me. Okay? I don't want to deal with this bullshit! I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Look, we want to help you and those kids. But you have to tell us what's going on." the tall one chimed in.

"I just did. Wait, why aren't you freaking out? Normal people would flip out, FEDS would flip out. Ooh, you're no FEDS are you? What are you guys, special agent Mulder and Scully?"

"One: No we are not apart of the X-files. Two: how do you even know what that show is?" the short one also seems to have a sense of humor.

"The shows in this generation suck."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's make a deal, you tell me what you are and I'll tell you what I am."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU EVEN ADMITTED TO THAT!"

"Well, you get angry easily, short one."

"What?"

"I forgot your "names" so, you're short one and you're tall one." She pointed at Dean then Sam.

"Okay kid, listen to me you're going to tell us everything you know-" the small one voice was gruff.

"No, listen to me." She lifted her eyebrow and it's like she popped into their minds. Telling them to forget all about her, she was a dead lead.

"Thank you for your time." the tall one said as he got up to leave, the short one soon followed.

Mallory smirked, ever since she met that demon her life has been better, but more complicated. But she could handle complications, she can't handle anything worse than her life now. The "feds" hopped into their black Impala, she thought that was the last time she would ever see those men. She was so wrong.


End file.
